A little revenge?
by MSN1412
Summary: Sequel from "Sebuah pertanyaan aneh dari Sasuke." Gara-gara Sasuke mengerjain Naruto sampai hidupnya hancur, dia ingin membalas dendamnya kepada Sasuke. Apakah yang akan terjadi? NaruSasuNaru. BL. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**_-Flashback on-_**

"_Hey Nar, aku mau nanya.."_

"_Tumben kamu mau nanya. Ada yang kurang mengerti? Atau apa?" _

"_A..Apa jadinya ya. Ka..Kalau kita berciuman secara langsung?"_

"_Ka... Kau gila ya Sas! Emangnya kita tuh pasangan Maho?"_

"_Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan hal itu sekarang?" _

_Naruto pun langsung kaget. Berciuman dengan Sasuke sekarang? Rasanya dia ingin kabur darinya. Tetapi, bajunya telah ditarik oleh Sasuke dan dia dihentikan secara paksa di dinding kelas. _

"_Teme, kau gila ya? Lepaskan aku dong!" _

"_Gak akan aku lepaskan sampai kita telah berciuman." _

_Perlahan-lahan , wajah Sasuke telah sampai ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara tawa yang sangat dekat dengannya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya, dan pandangannya melihat Sasuke yang tertawa kepadanya. _

_Dengan wajah merah, dia pun bertanya. "Ke.. Kenapa kamu tertawa sih, Sasuke?" Sasuke pun menjawab dengan tawaannya. "Emangnya aku akan benar-benar menciummu, Dobe? Masa bodoh."_

_Dengan sekejap, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan belajarnya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Perlahan-lahan kepala Naruto langsung memanas dan dia berteriak kepada Sasuke. "TEMEEEEEE! KAMU BIKIN AKU KAGET SETENGAH MATI TAHU!"_

"_Rasanya, kiamat benar-benar mau dekat.."_

**_-Flashback Off-_**

.

"_Dan sekarang, kiamat benaran akan datang kepadaku…"_

_

* * *

_

A little revenge?

Genre: Friendship, and Romance

Rating: T

Main Characters: Naruto and Sasuke

Pairing: NaruSasuNaru

Warning: ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC, typo, gajeness, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!

Sequel from: "Sebuah pertanyaan aneh dari Sasuke." (Kalau ingin tahu cerita ini, harus baca fic tersebut terlebih dahulu.. =p *peace*)

Disclamer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A little revenge? © S4viRa deMSN

Summary: Gara-gara Sasuke mengerjain Naruto sampai hidupnya hancur, dia ingin membalas dendamnya kepada Sasuke. Apakah yang akan terjadi?

* * *

Gara-gara hari itu, Naruto selalu dibayangi dengan Sasuke yang ingin berciuman dengannya. Akibatnya, dia selalu tidak konsentrasi untuk fokus ke pelajaran yang dia hadapi. Tapi, dia bingung dan selalu berpikir. Apakah Sasuke yang telah dia kenal sejak SD itu beneran Maho? Hanya itu, sebuah pertanyaan yang masih pusing di benaknya.

Untuk mengetahui hal itu, Naruto telah membuat sebuah rencana yang akan dia lakukan ketika pulang sekolah. Sekaligus untuk membalas dendam kepada Sasuke, yang telah membuat dirinya menjadi hancur gara-gara dia hampir menjadi seorang Maho baginya.

"_Awas aja ya, Sasuke. Pulang sekolah nanti, akan aku balas dendam kepadamu gara-gara hari itu." _Kata Naruto dalam hati, sambil melihat Sasuke yang lagi fokus ke sebuah papan tulis yang besar.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"DREEEEENG!"

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa SMA Konoha berbondong-bondong menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Semua siswa pun telah pulang, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berada di kelas mereka.

Mereka lagi berdiskusi tentang tugas Fisika yang dikasih oleh mereka ketika jam terakhir. Suasana di situ hanyalah tenang. Angin hanya berhembus pelan, tidak ada awan hitam yang menghampiri langit. Dan mereka, berdiskusi dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa tidak tahan untuk buang air. Sasuke hanya melongo ketika melihat apa yang dia ingin lakukan. Dengan menahan rasa tidak enak, Naruto bilang. "Sas… Ma.. ma.. mau gak ne..ne..nemenin aku ke… ke… kamar kecil? Sudah g…gak tahan la..lagi nih…"

Sasuke pun mengeluh ketika melihat si "Dobe" ingin pergi ke kamar kecil, dan dia menjawab. "Hn. Baiklah. Asal, jangan lama-lama ya.."

Naruto pun mengangguk dengan menahan rasa sakitnya.

Di dalam kamar kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari kelas mereka, Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu Naruto dengan bercermin di cermin yang terpajang di kamar kecil tersebut. Setelah Naruto selesai buang kecil dan mencuci tangan di wastafel, Naruto ingin meminta sesuatu lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Hoy Sas, boleh minta tolong gak?"

"Hn? Nemenin kamu aja udah cukup. Terus, apa lagi?"

Dengan senyuman liciknya, Naruto langsung memegang baju Sasuke dan menariknya dengan paksa sampai berhenti di dinding kamar kecil. Sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke hanyalah terkejut ketika Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian, kedua tangannya pun dipegang dengan erat oleh Naruto. Dengan senyuman liciknya, Naruto berkata. "Ini adalah balasku atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan olehku sebelumnya."

Sasuke hanya tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Perlahan-lahan, pandangan Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang telah mendekatinya, dan bibirnya pun bertemu dengan bibir Naruto sampai-sampai bibir mereka pun tersentuh satu sama lain. Sasuke hanya bisa melongo ketika Naruto benar-benar ingin berciuman dengannya. Padahal, apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya itu hanyalah sebuah tipuan bagi Naruto. Tapi sekarang, ini bukanlah sebuah tipuan. Malahan menjadi sebuah realita bagi Sasuke.

Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung selama 15 detik saja. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciuman tersebut dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa berkeringat bercucuran. Detakan jantung mereka berdua yang masih kencang, tiba-tiba mulai pelan. Naruto hanya bisa sedikit kecapekan ketika melakukan hal yang dianggap mustahil baginya.

"Bagaimana Teme? Kau sudah puas?"

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto pun terkejut ketika Sasuke masih tersenyum kepadanya. Padahal, rencana untuk balas dendam kepada Sasuke sudah dianggap sukses olehnya. Pada awalnya, dia ingin Sasuke terkejut gara-gara dia harus menciumnya. Tapi sekarang, mengapa dia malah tersenyum?

Sasuke pun menjawab dengan hatinya yang jujur. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin mendapatkan sebuah ciuman darimu. Dan sebenarnya, pada waktu itu aku ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaanku kepadamu. Jadinya pada waktu itu, aku mencoba menjahilimu."

Naruto hanya bisa diam tanpa kata ketika Sasuke mengungkapkan semua pengakuannya kepada dirinya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyukai dirinya. Dan dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, Naruto pun menjawab dengan jujur. "Sebenarnya. Sejak hari itu, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh kepadamu. Dan aku menyadari, bahwa aku…. Benar-benar menyukaimu, Teme."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia bahwa sahabatnya pun menyukainya. Sama seperti dia menyukai Naruto. Dengan begitu, Sasuke ingin melanjutkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan membalasmu Dobe.."

"Oh ya? Lihat saja nanti!"

Sejak hari itu, mereka telah menjadi sebuah sahabat yang dekat. Bukannya dekat lagi, malahan lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya. Dan hari itu juga, merupakan hari yang terbaik bagi mereka..

_Nobody knows about that. Except them…_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: ok tes tes... met malam guys! ternyata, diriku telah bikin sekuel yang pendek (lagi) n gaje ini.. OTL

entah kenapa pengen bikin sekuel dari "Sebuah pertanyaan aneh dari Sasuke" gara2 ada permintaan dari seseorang. oh ya! makasih banyaaak kepada: Fi suki suki, NaruEls, GaryLary, Kuro no Shiroi, n Orange Naru yang telah mereview fic gajeku yang sebelumnya a.k.a bagian pertama dari fic ini.. XD love yaa aaaall!

omong-omong, liat2 ficku yang lain ya! ;)

kalimat terakhir, review? see yaaa!

_**Love n Peace, S4viRa deMSN...**_


End file.
